


Open Your Throat

by bespokenboy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bespokenboy/pseuds/bespokenboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joonmyun isn’t crazy about hiring Baekhyun for singing lessons, especially when the vocal tutor asks really *personal* questions. </p>
<p>"Have you ever given a blowjob?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Your Throat

Joonmyun definitely doesn't need vocal lessons, absolutely not. He doesn't understand why, at the end of masterclass, his teacher corners him and asks if he has a voice tutor. She tells him that he has a very sweet tone to his voice, but could use some extra help to improve with amplitude and projection. Joonmyun can't help but feel a slight hit to his pride. He's always been the one giving extra help to others, never on the receiving end. But singing isn't even his specialty really; he's actually a political science major who is taking voice classes as a part of his minor studies in music. So he doesn't feel entirely too bad about needing some assistance. 

Later that night, Joonmyun ends up prowling through the web, hoping to find a tutor who isn't too far out of his distance or price range. It's almost too good to be true when he stumbles upon someone located less than a mile away from him who has "$" instead of "$$" or even "$$$" listed as his lesson fee. 

He clicks on the username "myheartbebacon". The guy's profile and credentials seem pretty satisfactory. He is around Joonmyun's age, probably another university student. He is currently studying under Professor Kim Jongdae as a vocal performance major. A conservatory student, then. He has been performing for large audiences since his solo debut at age thirteen. Impressive. 

Another line farther down on the page also catches Joonmyun's eye, but in a bad way this time. "Lesson rate can be negotiated. Also accepts sexual favors as payment."

"HOW ABOUT NO," Joonmyun declares loudly to nobody in particular because he's alone in his apartment. 

Reluctantly, Joonmyun emails his voice teacher for a recommendation. He scolds himself for revealing so many weaknesses to a single individual- first, his vocal deficiency, and now, his inability to find a tutor. If she wasn't such a nice old lady, Joonmyun would be forcing her to take an oath of secrecy. (Joonmyun just really doesn't like feeling so vulnerable.)

He promptly receives an email back, commending him for his initiative on his search for a tutor. You're safe today, nice old lady, Joonmyun thinks. But his eyes narrow when he sees the name she had recommended. Byun Baekhyun. Joonmyun recognizes the name, although he wishes that he didn't. 

Joonmyun has spent the better part of the semester trying to ignore Baekhyun's antics and existence in general. It's ridiculous, how Baekhyun has no concept of decorum. He doubts that the word is even in the boy's vocabulary. But according to his teacher, Baekhyun has a very open, orotund voice, which is what Joonmyun should be striving for. She also mentions that since they're peers, the arrangement will be "perfect" because they already know each other and Joonmyun won't be too intimidated. Joonmyun thinks that he and his teacher have very different definitions of "perfect."

 

 

"You just need to relax your throat, try it."

Joonmyun tries to relax, but only emits a pathetic gargling sound. Baekhyun's lips press into a thin line. Joonmyun tries a multitude of tones and pitches ranging from mountain goat to foghorn, each with an equally pitiful amount success. Joonmyun squeezes his eyes tightly in frustration. It takes all of his self-restraint to prevent himself from slapping Baekhyun for making him do this ridiculous exercise. 

"I don't think you're trying hard enough."

"I'm trying my best!" Joonmyun snaps. 

"You can't just make...noises. You have to feel the note travel out from within your diaphragm, open your throat, and just belt it out."

"I don't think I even know what it feels like to open my throat," Joonmyun groans. "None of your suggestions have been exactly helpful."

Baekhyun taps on his chin with a long, elegantly tapered finger. "I think you lack motivation."

This time, Joonmyun turns to openly glare at his tutor. No one accuses Kim Joonmyun, model student and model citizen, of being unmotivated. At this point he knows that asking Byun Baekhyun for help was a bad idea. He doesn't need an academic peasant like Byun Baekhyun to tell him that he lacks motivation. Joonmyun stands up, ready to dismiss his insolent tutor. 

"Wait," Baekhyun says. "I think I know how to help you."

Joonmyun raises an eyebrow indifferently. "Do tell."

"Have you ever given a blowjob?"

The heat rushes to Joonmyun's cheeks (as well as to a place farther down south) and he spouts out the cheesiest, most cringeworthy line he could have come up with. "Why, we hardly know one another!"

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. "Okay, Mary Poppins. I know that your name is Kim Joonmyun, you've always been at the top of your class and you're used to being perfect at everything. You're also a complete control freak, even though your room is really messy for some reason. Seriously though, man, what the heck?"

Joonmyun is still stuck on Mary Poppins. "Alright, fine, you're freakishly observant about me. But to me, you're just some guy that I'm paying to humiliate me for an hour each week."

If the words sting, Baekhyun shows no sign. He knows that Joonmyun is just frustrated with not being amazing at something for once. "My name is Byun Baekhyun, everyone tells me that singing is basically the only thing I'm good at, which is fine by me because I'm really, really good at it. I don't like the smell of cucumbers, and I'm slightly brown-purple color blind, so plum is a really confusing color for me."

Joonmyun blinks at Baekhyun with alarm. Not liking the smell of cucumbers, what an unfortunate-

"So, yes or no?" Baekhyun interrupts. "Have you or haven't you?" 

His face must betray his total lack of experience, because Baekhyun heaves a heavy sigh. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

"Excuse me, but what exactly does my ability to give a blowjob have to do with anything?!" Joonmyun had been too flustered by the question to ask earlier. 

"Look, your main problem is that you don't know how to open your throat. I just thought if I could apply the idea somewhere else..."

 

 

All things considered, the vocal lesson could have turned out a lot worse. For example, Joonmyun could have ended up with his jeans around his ankles. Baekhyun could have let out an appreciative growl, admiring Joonmyun's tight ivory physique. His pretty lips could have been stretched taut around Joonmyun, and Joonmyun could have released filthy, decidedly unmelodic whimpers and moans with his fingers curled in the other boy’s soft black strands. 

Afterwards, Joonmyun could have broken down into tears and pushed Baekhyun out of his apartment. Baekhyun could have stared at him in speechless astonishment, and Joonmyun could have blubbered incoherently, "This was a...b-b..bad idea...I don't think I need tutoring anymore...I think I need you to leave..." 

And Baekhyun could have agreed with him, with a heartbreaking look of sympathy in his eyes. "You're right, Joonmyun. You don't need voice lessons. You just need to learn how to let yourself go. Don't try to be so self-disciplined all the time, because sometimes you just end up holding yourself back. But I guess guilt is a perpetual state of mind with you, isn't it?"

All things considered, the vocal lesson couldn't have possibly turned out worse because all of those things actually happened. 

Joonmyun wants to punch Baekhyun- actually, no. Joonmyun wants to punch himself for feeling this way about Baekhyun. He feels distressed by the idea that Baekhyun has seen him at his rawest, most vulnerable state. But most of all, he feels guilty about pushing Baekhyun away, even though the other boy had tried to help him, not just with becoming a better vocalist, but with becoming more comfortable with himself. Seeing straight through Joonmyun's façade, Baekhyun had been a lot more observant than Joonmyun would have initially given him credit for. It makes him realize that Baekhyun might not be so bad after all. In fact, he kind of appreciates not having to pretend around him. Joonmyun has a lot of empty space in his heart, and Baekhyun, with his bright, warm smile and larger-than-life personality, might just be what Joonmyun needs to fill that dark, empty void. 

But now Baekhyun has apparently transferred out of their masterclass. Joonmyun spends most of his time on the main university campus, taking a bus to the conservatory only when he has music theory or masterclasses. It leaves him with hardly any opportunities to search for Baekhyun to try and make amends. Because Joonmyun is really awful at dealing with his feelings, he spends every evening alone in his apartment, singing melancholy ballads of longing and heartbreak. Just like how he had learned every other skill on his own, Joonmyun teaches himself how to sing, not with his head, but with his heart. He figures out how to draw out the sound from somewhere deep within his chest. He thinks that the sound comes from the same place that aches deliciously like a bruise when he thinks of Baekhyun. 

The fall semester is coming to an end, which means that conservatory students are gearing up for their jury recitals. Joonmyun doesn't have to prepare an end of semester recital since he isn't majoring in performance, but he checks the recital schedule every time the program bulletin is updated. Finally, he sees the program he's been looking for. 

 

 

"Hey."

Leaning against the wall backstage, Baekhyun briefly looks up from his phone and gives a slight nod of acknowledgement. 

"That was a really great recital!" Joonmyun gushes, nervously clutching onto the bouquet of roses hidden behind his back.

"Thanks," is the muttered response. Baekhyun doesn't even bother lifting his eyes from his phone this time. 

Racking his brain for a new game plan, Joonmyun decides that he should take a more interactive approach. "So...what are you looking at?"

"Porn."

Joonmyun makes the vocal equivalent of a keyboard smash. 

"Kidding, I just wanted to see your face," Baekhyun laughs, eyes twinkling. "I'm reading F. Scott Fitzgerald, see?" He holds up his phone for Joonmyun to see. It's one of Joonmyun's favorites, "The Curious Case of Benjamin Button," and Joonmyun finds himself even more tangled up in the enigma that is Byun Baekhyun. 

"Alright, I'm done having my little bit of fun. Did you need something, Joonmyun?"

"Are you available tonight?"

Baekhyun's amused expression crumples into one of wariness. "I just had my recital, I don't know if I'm up for teaching tonight-"

"NO!" Joonmyun exclaims, causing Baekhyun to flinch in surprise. He looks just like a bunny rabbit when he’s startled, Joonmyun notes to himself. A cute, little baby bunny rabbit...

"I didn’t mean for a lesson! What I mean is, uh," Joonmyun tries not to stumble over his words. He fails miserably. "Can you me, tonight? Uh, I mean, go. Tonight. Out. Do you???"

He lets out a wail of frustration and just decides to shove the bouquet of roses into Baekhyun's arms. 

“Joonmyun, are you asking me out?”

The flustered man can only nod his head vigorously, making additional dying whale noises. Baekhyun's kohl-rimmed eyes glitter when he breaks into a smile, and Joonmyun thinks that eyeliner should be banned in at least twenty-seven different countries. 

 

 

All things considered, their night together is perfect. Even though Baekhyun’s mouth had been on an extremely intimate part of Joonmyun’s body just the last time they had seen each other, Joonmyun can’t help but feel shy reaching out to Baekhyun for a bashful kiss goodnight. Joonmyun drives Baekhyun back home to his apartment and walks him to his door like the gentleman that he is, but he can’t quite bring himself to let the other man go. And for an awkward moment, Baekhyun tries to release their embrace, but Joonmyun is still holding on. 

Baekhyun sighs resignedly. “Just come on in, won’t you.” Baekhyun pulls them both into his apartment, and Joonmyun can’t stop a goofy grin from spreading across his face.

They end up watching cheesy chick flicks all night because those are the only kind of movies that Baekhyun owns, but Joonmyun doesn’t even care when his limbs are so comfortably intertwined with Baekhyun’s. He absentmindedly plays with the soft, smooth skin on the back of Baekhyun's hand, pinching it and rolling it between his fingertips. 

"So pretty," he murmurs. 

"Um. Joonmyun, what are you doing?" Baekhyun asks with a hint of concern creased in his brow. 

The older male squeaks and withdraws his hand in mortification. 

Baekhyun laughs and reaches over to Joonmyun's lap to entangle their fingers once again. 

"For someone so anal, you are really, helplessly dorky. And cute. Surprisingly cute."

"Anal?" Joonmyun replies with interest. 

"Not on the first date, hyung."

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is...but thanks for reading!!


End file.
